


30 Prompts - 30 Sentences (The Faculty)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [18]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: 30 1-sentence-ficlets, written for the May Special 2017 at Froday Flash Fiction Challenge (FFFC)





	30 Prompts - 30 Sentences (The Faculty)

**Author's Note:**

> Table C = sexy & hot
> 
> Rating between G - NC17

**against the wall** – Casey gasped surprised when Zeke pressed him against the wall, but before panic could rise up, he felt hot lips eagerly taking possession of his own and it was much too good to resist any longer.

 **all day naked** \- „You don't need to be ashamed,“ Zeke told him with a slight grin on his face when Casey hastily tried to pull the towel back around his body,“ I wouldn't even mind when you walk around naked all day long,“ and Casey blushed even more.

 **burning desire** – He had lost his virginity with fourteen; since then he had been together with several girls, and he always had enjoyed it when they called him a good lover, a cool guy, even the king from school; but since some weeks everything was changed, the flirting suddenly felt so meaningless and the burning desire he felt for Casey Connor drove him crazy.

 **chocolate sauce** – Zeke chuckled slightly when he looked into Casey's eyes, wide open in surprise and deep blue in lust; the boy had a sweet tooth, and it was about time that he learned that chocolate sauce was not only good for dessert.

 **crime of passion** \- „I would do all for you,“ Zeke said,“I would put the world at your feet, I would always back you up, and if necessary I would kill for you,“- his voice so steady, his eyes so serious that it made Casey shudder.

 **morning after** – He had thought that the morning after this night would be kind of embarrassing; he did hang around with Zeke for some months already, and he would have called him his best friend but the last night had changed everything; Zeke had kissed him and they had made love; a boy was not supposed to get fucked by his best friend, wasn't he, even if this was what he was already dreaming about for ages; but finally Zeke did wake up, and he smiled at him and said:“Hey, geek boy, what do think about breakfast in bed,“ und Casey knew, everything was even better than he had ever dared to dream.

 **wet dreams** – The most embarrassing thing ever, a wet dream; Casey tried to hide it from his mother, changed the bedclothes and put them into the washing machine even before she did wake up but when he felt her eyes thoughtfully resting on him during breakfast he knew that she did see through him... at least partly; luckily she didn't know any details about his dream and the things Zeke Tyler did to him last night.

 **tickling** – Casey giggled again when Zeke tickled him behind his ear, when he kissed and teased him mercilessly, and Zeke thought how much he had missed this during the long time they had been apart.

 **strip club** – To be honest, Casey hadn't been brimmed over with enthusiasm when Stokely and Stan, his best friends and the only ones who knew about his deepest secret, had surprised him with a visit at a gay strip club for his birthday, but he had decided to play along; the evening had been less embarrassing than expected, at least until he recognized the guy who was the star of the show: Zeke Tyler, the boy he had shared the lab-table at Highschool with and his first crush; the guy who was still following him into his dreams.

 **speed dating** – „Speed dating is for losers, Casey,“ Zeke said and smirked,“and it won't solve your problem; it's about time that you start to be honest with yourself and admit that you are just not interested in girls.“

 **virgin** – Virgin Sex had always been a no go for him, much too complicated; he preferred short intermezzos where everyone knew what to expect; but why couldn't he stop thinking about Casey Connor, the world's greatest geek and probably the most inexperienced guy one could imagine.

 **secret affair** – Casey felt hot tears burning in his eyes; the thought that his father had a secret affair with his secretary and that he planned to leave his family to live together with her from now on, had turned his whole world around.

 **rough sex** – Everyone thought that Zeke was a guy for quick, rough sex; no one knew the truth, no one beside of Casey; only together with him Zeke was willing to put down his mask and turn into a caring, gentle lover.

 **one night stand** – Casey secretly dreamed about having sex with Zeke, even if he knew that Zeke was not a guy for a serious relationship; it would never be more than just a one-night-stand, but when you were the geek at school and gay you couldn't be too picky.

 **BDSM** \- „Stand up, boy, and look at me,“ Zeke commanded, and Casey obeyed without hesitation; inwardly Zeke smiled, this was perfect, Casey was perfect; never before he had thought about a serious BDSM relationship, but the moment he had noticed these dark blue eyes for the first time, he had known that from now on he only wanted to be the master of one guy.

 **Tabu** \- „I don't have any tabus,“ Casey whispered, his cheeks nervously blushed; he didn't dare to look up, until Zeke reached for his chin and forced him to raise his head while he said:“ Listen, everyone has limits, and as long as you are not willing to tell me your, I won't touch you again.“

 **orgasm** – Casey jumped out of the bed and rushed into the small bathroom of the shabby motel apartment, tears of embarrassment in his eyes he turned on the shower and stepped under the much too hot stream of water; so long he had dreamed about this night, and now everything was ruined, the orgasm had hit him with full force the moment Zeke had touched him gently; left both of them covered with his sticky cum; he squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the door to the bathroom being opened; only a moment later Zeke stepped into the small shower cabin and pulled him into his arms; “Hey, baby,“ he whispered, his voice soft as ever,“did I ever tell you about my first time?“

 **flirting** – Casey felt jealousy rushing through his body when he noticed Zeke flirting with a group of cheerleader girls; yes, he knew it was just a show; Zeke only pretended to be someone he wasn't, but it did hurt anyway to see him openly together with the girls and to know that all that was left for him were secret moments in Zeke's garage.

 **ex-sex** \- „Sex with the ex is never a good idea,“ Casey protested when Zeke pulled him into a long, hot kiss, but his body betrayed him; it was two years since he had left Herrington - and Zeke – behind and though college was very time-consuming he hadn't lived like a monk, but in this moment, back in Zeke's arms again he knew that he had only fooled himself all the time.

 **Tattoo** – Zeke chuckled when he noticed Casey's eyes curiously resting on the tattoo on his left shoulder 'riamh aithreachas'; „It's gälish,“ he said,“and it means 'never regret';“ and before the boy could react he pulled him into his arms to kiss him.

 **candles** \- “I know, you've told us not to make a fuss out of your birthday,“ Casey said,“and it was difficult enough to convince Stokes not to organize a surprise party but at least you should have a cake with candles“; Zeke chuckled slightly while he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and murmured:“That's okay for me; you can eat the cake... and for the candles I already have some other ideas in my mind.“

 **outdoor sex** – He had never thought that he would be bold enough to have sex at the little lake in the park, the most popular park of Herrington on a Saturday evening, but how could he say 'no' to Zeke when he looked at him with the most seducing smile ever?

 **Love** – He had always been sure that 'love' was the most overused word in the world; people used it to get what they wanted, and at the end they left you, and you didn't know how to move on; when Casey had told him 'I love you' for the first time, Zeke had felt the urge the cry, and he took flight, but luckily Casey wasn't willing to give up so easily.

 **hot tub** \- „C'mon,“ Zeke said and grinned wide while he grabbed for Casey's hand, and when the boy protested that he had already spoiled him enough today he added:“Shut up, it's your 18th birthday, and my last surprise is not just for you,“ and he pulled him out of the house into the garden, where hidden among the trees a brand new hot tub was waiting for them. 

**trapped** – Casey swallowed when Zeke finally found him in the boy's washroom; the whole morning he had managed it to stay out of his way, but now Zeke had blocked the door, and his eyes were sparkling wild when he got closer; Casey felt like caught in a trap when he put his hands on the wall left and right beside his head; no escape, no escape; he could smell cigarettes and Zeke's aftershave, and he could feel warm breath on his skin; Zeke smirked and murmured, almost inaudibly:“I've warned you, Casey, no one dares to play around with me,“ and then he kissed him, and it was so much better than Casey had ever dared to dream, and all he could do was to give in.

 **lap dance** \- „Casey, what do you think you are doing,“ Zeke asked, half surprised, half amused, when the boy suddenly started to strip off his stupid checkered shirt and swayed his hips from the left to the right, slowly approached him and then backed away again; almost against his own will Zeke's mouth went dry, when Casey moved around him, lightly stroking his head and shoulders; holy shit, this little geek was hot when he was tipsy and bold enough to gave him a lap dance.

 **condoms** – Feeling shocked Casey stared at the condoms in his mother's hand; he could live with it when she still called him her little baby boy, and he had long given up to protest against healthy lunchboxes and orange juice for school, but he wasn't sure what to think about this.

 **Strangers** (AU) – They had been strangers in the night when they had met for the first time; both of them looking for some company to forget the loneliness of their life; what they had found was much more: friendship, trust, and love.

 **Shower** – When Zeke stepped into the shower to join him Casey almost felt shocked at first and then blushed with embarrassment; he knew he was acting like an idiot, after all that had happened between Zeke and him during the last hour, but he couldn't help it, the bathroom had always been his refuge where no one would follow him and giving this up was somehow scaring.

 **body oil** – His eyes were covered with a soft scarf, his wrists bound at the bedpost; warm, greasy hands were sliding slowly over his body in circles, spreading the sweet scented oil on his arms, his legs, his chest, his shoulders; Zeke groaned slightly, not sure if he could endure this for longer, but when he tried to protest, Casey put a finger on his lips and whispered:“ Shshsh, that was the deal, remember; tonight you belong me.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Dreamwidth)


End file.
